


Christmas Lights

by your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author/pseuds/your_friendly_neighborhood_fan_author
Summary: Webby has been harboring feelings for Louie for a while now, and she's not quite sure what to do. Fortunately Louie has a plan that might just help.
Relationships: Louie Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays ya'll! Hope you enjoy,

For ten years of her life, Webby didn’t even know what Christmas was. Well, not really. Granny would usually give her something small, such as a new weapon or something similarly useful. But living in the same manor as the reclusive trillionaire Scrooge McDuck, came with a few stipulations, and one of the most concrete of these rules, was that the residents didn’t celebrate Christmas. The manor was always silent, cold and dark, and Webby would usually just spend the day before, during, and after the holiday in her room. Reading more about the fantastical adventures Mr. McDuck, and his nephew went on years ago. 

But all of that changed the minute the nephews came to live in the manor. With them, they brought adventure, light, and noise. Her first Christmas with them she spent careening down a mountain at breakneck speeds, her second was spent in the manor trying to catch Santa, her third found the group greatly extended with Della, aliens, and superheroes all making appearances at a holiday hoedown, the fourth was smaller just a few family members being sent through time with Christmas spirits, the fifth was spent in the hot desert sand, trying not to be eaten by giant scorpions. 

Despite all of those unforgettable experiences. It was her sixth, and most recent Christmas with the Duck family that was gearing up to the best thus far. The evening of this Christmas Eve was promising to be a quiet one. Donald and Launchpad put up Christmas lights, and the duo was now softly playing a slew of modified holiday classics on their piano and guitar respectively. Della and Dewey were somehow still dredging up ornaments to put on the massive tree they cut down, while Huey was trying to keep them in check, then Scrooge was playing several crazy party games with the Spirits of Christmas, and her Granny was actually competing against him. 

As for Louie, well, she hadn’t seen Louie in quite a few hours, not since Launchpad, and Donald came back inside. This was partially relieving, and partially terrible for Webby. It was because she had no idea where she stood with Louie. Webby’s had feelings for Louie for, well, quite a while now, really ever since that excursion to Plain Awful, when he had saved her from that square dinosaur. But, she never had the courage to do anything about it. They’ve known each other since they were ten, and if he didn’t reciprocate her feelings then things would just be plain weird. 

So for the past several months she had tried to pretend that she wasn’t crushing on one of her best friends. It was incredibly difficult, for example, why did he have to be so handsome honestly? Not to mention how cute he’d be whenever he was examining a new treasure weighing and valuing it with just a single glance. Or the determined look he would get whenever he was analyzing a situation, seeing all the angles, and concocting a wicked smart plan. Or all those times that he would laugh or smile at her, and her heart would melt, while her face burned. Point was, she was caught staring at him far more than she would care to admit. 

But today was supposed to be the day. It was Christmas Eve, one of her favorite if not her favorite time of year, and she wanted to spend it with Louie the way she had always dreamed. The plan was simple, corner him somewhere, preferably somewhere suitably romantic, and ask him point blank if he would like to go out with her.

She thought she had a pretty good chance. She had caught him staring at her after all, he never lied to her, and seemed to come up with excuses to be alone with her. Plus unlike with the rest of the family, whenever he smiled at her, it always seemed so genuine, giving her butterflies in her stomach. 

Not too dissimilar to the butterflies in her gut right now. But unlike those nervous but pleasant butterflies. These were the type that made her want to vomit. The type that had little voices of their own, and used them to voice all her doubts. What if he didn’t like her? What if it was weird after? What if he never spoke to her again? What if he moved away forever and she never saw him again all because of this one night?!

She took a deep and shaky breath, she was being ridiculous, the worst casinerio is that he didn’t feel the same way, and it would probably be awkward for a bit. But he was her friend, he wouldn’t abandon her, and Webby would eventually get over her feelings (probably)...(maybe).....(not really)......(possibly never)

Whatever, the point was that she was tired of trying to conceal her feelings. She had to tell him, tonight. Of course, this is where his sudden disappearance is becoming a real problem. She wanted to pin him down a few hours ago but he’s completely gone. She had searched the whole manor, but she couldn’t find him anywhere. She really didn’t want to ask any of the rest of the family, especially his brothers. She didn’t want them to get suspicious of anything, but at this point they were her best bet. She decided to approach Huey, he was the least likely to ask questions as to why she wanted to talk to Louie so badly. He was watching as Della on Dewey’s shoulders was trying to put a string of popcorn on the tree.

“Hey Huey?” she asked, approaching him, he was looking at his phone

“Webby, perfect timing. Louie wants me to tell you to go out back, and to bring a coat.” he said, referencing his phone.

“Oh okay, did he say why?” Webby asked nervously

“Not really.” Huey shrugged

“Umm alright, thanks for telling me.” Webby said, and walked toward her room to get a coat. What could Louie want? Especially outside which was cold, snowy, and most importantly, cold. Despite living in Calisota, Christmases were usually white, and this one was no different, there was at least two feet of snow out there. Oh well, this is exactly the opportunity she wanted. He was out there, alone, and all she had to do was meet him, and tell him how she feels. It would be as easy as pie if she didn’t feel like throwing up so much. She ran inside her room, grabbed a coat, and put on a pair of snow boots. 

She crept through the small gathering and to the back door leading to the pool. Through the large glass doors she could see Louie, a green jacket that looked a bit too big for him hanging off his shoulders, unzipped, collar reaching up and brushing his cheeks, and sporting black boots. He looked up, and smiled at her arrival. Webby slid the door open, and closed it behind her. Louie’s grin widened.

“Hey Webbs.” he greeted

“Hey Louie, what are you doing? Huey asked me to meet you here.” she asked

“Uh, there’s something I wanted to show you. But it’s a surprise.” he said suddenly nervous “Do you mind covering your eyes?”

“Sure, I trust you.” she said, and slapped a hand over her eyes, and closing them for good measure. She wasn’t lying she trusted him whole-heartedly, he had saved her life enough times for that. He took her hand, and she resisted the urge to gasp, but she could feel the heat rising to her face, and just hoped that Louie didn’t notice.   
“You better not push me into the pool.” she warned, as an attempt at a joke, and a distraction from her reaction. However, she immediately regretted it, as Louie seemed genuinely offended? Or maybe it just really wasn’t that funny.

“Heh, yeah. I mean, no. I wouldn’t do that.” he stammered, pulling her hand along. Her boot-clad feet met grass, then roots, and then deeper snow. Wherever he was leading her was somewhere in the forest on the manor’s property. They weaved around, going around what Webby assumed to be trees, occasionally having to duck when Louie told her to. Before finally coming to a stop.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now.” he said, yet not letting go of her hand. Webby brought her hand down away from her face, and opened her eyes. She had to blink a few times, getting her eyes used to the brightness of it all.

She looked around, and took in a sharp breath. They were in the middle of the forest, surrounded entirely by pines, and they were layered with twinkling strands of thousands of warm yellow Christmas lights forming a small path through the darkened forest. She had never seen anything like it. 

“I uh, heard that you’ve never had a proper Christmas light show, between Scrooge and the last few crazy Christmases.” Louie said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand “So I set this up.”

“How did you do this by yourself?” she asked in awe, the lights twinkling.

“Well, Uncle Donald has like a lot of extension cords. Besides, I had some blackmail material on a group of Sasquatches. They helped me get higher up.” Louie gestured in a generally upward direction. Webby looked, and sure enough, the entirety of the trees were wrapped in yellow lights from the roots to the very top of each pine. Louie lightly tugged at her hand, and the two walked down the lighted path in silence. The lights ranged in color starting with a yellow then to a white, then to a multicolored section in the path, then to a flashy section that blinked all the colors of the rainbow. 

Webby tried to focus on the lights, she really did. But her gaze would always drift from the colors to the man holding her hand. His grip was firm, and had his hands always covered hers perfectly like it did now? And for that matter, when did his shoulders get so broad, and tall, and lanky, not to mention the feathers on the sides of his face, shorter than Scrooge’s but still prominent. She quickly looked away as Louie turned his head to face her, and blushed.

They reached the end of the path, which was a complete circle of yellow lights. It reflected off the snow in bright ripples, bathing the two in a warm glow. Louie went around her side, and took her other hand in his.

“So, uh, Webbs, I brought you out here because there was something I wanted to ask you.” Louie stammered, and Webby couldn’t help but stare at his gleaming beak, that reflected the surrounding light. The thought suddenly occurred to her that all she had to do was lean forward and get on her toes to meet his beak with her own. But she couldn’t do that, she wanted to tell him her feelings, but she couldn’t be that direct about it, right? Or at least, she shouldn’t be, she had now idea how he felt about her after all. 

“Webby, would you like to, um, go and get dinner sometime? Or, uh, maybe a movie?” Louie asked nervously, and Webby internally exploded. She finally knew for sure, Louie liked her in the same way she felt about him, he just asked her out! The moment she had been daydreaming about for months finally brought into reality. It was everything she needed and more to fulfill another fantasy of hers. 

She grabbed the collar of his jacket, and he recoiled as if expecting a blow to the face. She pulled down on it, and crushed her beak into his own. He let out a muffled grunt and stiffened like a board for a second before relaxing and leaning into it. She let go of his collar and he straightened up, breaking the kiss.

“So, is that a yes?” he asked, a trademark smirk on his face.

“Yes you dork.” she said giggling.

His smirk widened and he spun her in a circle, before wrapping his long arms around her and meeting her beak with his own. Her hands tangled in his hair as his arms brought them closer together. Webby had no idea how long they were there, only stopping for quick breaths of air before continuing. Eventually, their beaks broke apart, both out of breath.

“Wow, just wow.” Louie breathed out, and Webby nodded in agreement, still clinging onto him. It took a second, but they seemed to be drawn to one another like a magnet, and they locked their beaks again.

Webby’s had a lot of Christmases, but this one was the best by far. Surrounded by light, bathed in sound, enveloped in warmth, and embracing her Louie.


End file.
